the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Epilogue Downtime
Build allegiance with Karnaak by clearing out a pre-Incident mine of a clutch of zeds. Ella, Emmanuel and Techie don't have a helluva lot of luck with this one and are chased out with the Karnaak militia who went in. It was definitely quite touch and go, but their skills helped keep armour repaired, bullets reloaded and no one gets lost in the mine. There's no casualties, which is nice, but there's still way too many zeds left in that mine.... They only managed to slaughter a few dozen zeds but it's a good start. Karnaak are still appreciative, however, so it has helped your alliance with them. Lurk on the internet waiting to hack Aria51 when she uploads her next video so you can gather information from her computer systems. Circuit, Ekim and Calli have got this. It'll actually come up properly next session but they'll be johnny on the spot for actually digging up the data. Trace a rumour of an Alpha collecting zeds in the Nexus Region and eradicate it with the New Yuvon militia. Bear and Cricket work together with the Animals to track down an Alpha. They manage to find it and slaughter it and its 30 zed allies. It's 12 omega friends are far more difficult and 2 of them spawn into Alphas in the fight, but with the assistance of both the militia and the Animals you get the other 10 out alive. They're, unfortunately, still quite feral due to prolonged proximity with the central Alpha but are vaguely capable of conscious thought. Examine the internet for any signs of the SLS or other unusual activity. Bob and Dante go online to see what they can find. They're actually pretty successful and notice patches of corrupted data here and there, and rumours of connections being suddenly shut off. It doesn't seem like there are other big instances such as with but a bunch of corrupted data does appear to do with search terms involving pre-Incident engine repairs, power supplies and bunker designs. Build an additional stellarator. The NASA engineer, Robert Douglas, works with the Triway Youth to get another stellarator printed and constructed. +3 Power Units per week. Install more defences around Triway Facility. Lily helps obscure the facilities activities by setting up some shade cloths at the right angles, boosting the facility's secrecy. Espionage action on Firestorm while he's in Karnaak. Flight Officer Jason hits up some old contacts in Karnaak to try and keep an eye on Firestorm, but is made pretty quickly and confronted by Firestorm who finds the whole thing rather insulting. Beforehand, however, Jason discovers that Firestorm has made contact with some of the more important people in Karnaak and has an appointment with the president's assembly. Set up drone route to collect sea water for the fusion reactor and stellarator. Glitch has begun the process of constructing the drones and has mapped out the route but it needs a little more work. Identify possible large fusion reactors in cities that might still be operational and scout them out via drones for later. (Not attempted). Category:Events